random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Tyntroka Adventure
Tyntroka Adventure is a video game, which is basically a generic platformer which is not worth playing if you have a life. Plot The evil brown bot, Abummerene, stole all the toilet paper in the universe, because he felt like it. Only the yellow dot, Tyntroka, can stop him! Gameplay Tyntroka is a platformer video game, where the player controls Tyntroka in a 2D side-scrolling environment, only there are barely any enemies, meaning that if it weren't for the traps and objects, you’d be running around a boring environment. Tyntroka can do a variety of things - he can double jump, descend his fall speed by floating (which can break the game), and literally nothing else. Fortunately, Tyntroka can kill every enemy in the game by jumping on them (please don’t sue, Nintendo). The player begins every adventure with 6 lives - getting hit by an enemy, touching a dangerous object, falling down a bit, getting crushed or getting damaged in any way will take a life off of you. Continues/Game Overs If the player loses their last life during gameplay, they will be sent to the "Continue?" screen. There, they will be offered two choices: * "Yes" allows the player to start back from the beginning of the level they lost their last life on. They will respawn with all their lives too. * "No" ends the player’s game, sending them back to the title screen. Yes, you have to start all the way back to the beginning. This is how a Game Over occurs. The player does not always have continues, however - the player has around a 25% chance of receiving a continue after beating every level (and this is the only way, so if you have bad luck, savour your lives). If the player has no continues, they receive a Game Over immediately. If you know you are going to get a Game Over, run up to the TV and turn off the screen. Trust me, the Game Over screen is frightening. Thought Melee's was scary? Tyntroka's is way worse. Levels There are a total of 20 levels in the game, and they have a surprising amount of varoety, though I think the developers were having lunch when thinking of levels 14 to 16. Some levels in the game have a boss (or multiple) at the end of them. And yes, level 20's name is "Last". Jesus, could they not think of anything else? * Level 1 - Grass * Level 2 - Forest * Level 3 - Hills ** vs. Ball Man * Level 4 - Lavs * Level 5 - Volcano ** vs. Spiked-Ball Man * Level 6 - Beach * Level 7 - Water * Level 8 - Cave ** vs. Team Buttacani ** vs. King Buttacani * Level 9 - Maze * Level 10 - Sky ** vs. Spiked-Head Man * Level 11 - Castle * Level 12 - River Falls * Level 13 - Canyon * Level 14 - Fruit ** vs. Evil Grape * Level 15 - Drinks * Level 16 - Kitchen ** vs. Team Scissors ** vs. Evil Knife * Level 17 - Metal * Level 18 - Factory ** vs. Metal Tyntroka * Level 19 - Spooky * Level 20 - Last ** vs. Team Tuckeroni ** vs. Abummerene ** vs. Abummerene's Revenge ** vs. Abummerene's Final Revenge Bosses There are a total of thirteen bosses in the game. They are all beaten by jumping on them a bunch of times. Wow. Talk about variety. * Ball Man is an absolute joke of a boss - he continuously rolls forward until he hits a wall, changes direction, and rolls forward the over way. Since he cannot damage Tyntroka, it is literally impossible to lose to him. He is defeated after jumping on him 3 times. * Spiked-Ball Man remains in the same place, but has a chained-spiked ball attached to him, which spins around in a circle, and can damage the player. He is defeated after jumping on 5 times. * Team Buttacani is a team of 20 of the Buttacani speices. They will only appear up to 4 at a time, and all of them die after just one hit each. All they really do is walk back and forth. They can damage the player if Tyntroka touches them somewhere which isn't their head. * King Buttacani is basically a bigger version of a Buttacani, and he takes 10 hits to defeat. * Spiked-Head Man is a pain in the arse to defeat. Like Spiked-Ball Man, he remains in the same position the whole time, but has a giant spike on his head, which has a weird hitbox. He also takes 10 hits to defeat. * Evil Grape is a bunch of ten grapes. They will float about the place, and the player has to jump on the top grapes to make them burst, as hitting the grapes at their sides will damage the player. They are defeated once all the grapes are gone. * Team Scissors is pretty much the exact same boss as Team Buttacani, only there are 30 of them. The scissors also launch onto the screen snapping forward. If the player hits any of the metal part of the scissors, they will take damage. The only way to take out the scissors is to attack their "heads". * Evil Knife is arguably the easiest boss behind Ball Man - he appears in the air, launches onto the ground, trying to hit the player, and repeats. The player has to hit the non-sharp end of Evil Knife (the handle damages the player too), and he takes 20 hits to defeat. Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Video games